


Was That Supposed To Happen?

by ashes_ofeden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is a prank victim, Humor, It was the twins' fault, M/M, Oneshot, Weasley prank, enchanted Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_ofeden/pseuds/ashes_ofeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George, the eternal Hogwarts Pranksters Supreme, were bored out of their skulls. Really, no one could blame them for coming up with another prank to ease their boredom.</p><p>Or causing the Boy Who Lived's hormones to skyrocket out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was That Supposed To Happen?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fideleus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fideleus/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [fideleus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fideleus/pseuds/fideleus) in the [HPprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HPprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Fred and George, the eternal Hogwarts Pranksters Supreme, are bored out of their skulls. And school has been all-too-peaceful (read: tedious) over the past few months.... Time for a Weasley Twin Ingenious execution - the Prank of the Century, in fact.
> 
> (I'd like a Fred and George prank story, completely imagined or once mentioned in the stories. Any time during their stay at Hogwarts, or even if you are feeling daring a story set post-Hogwarts. I am not looking for twincest.)
> 
> Otherwise, I appeal to your creativity!
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------
> 
> So this is what I came up with....I hope you guys enjoy this
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------

George Weasley grinned devilishly, holding up the vial. He looked up at Fred, to see his twin _mirroring_ his smirk.

 

The potion inside the vial was delicately fizzing, light purple bubbles floating to the surface before popping. It was tiny, about the size of George's middle finger.

 

They hadn't been able to brew a large amount of it -- the Flitterby wings had been such a hassle to collect when they were only just perfecting their formula. It had been one of their most complicated processes yet, but after months of experimentation, the two Weasleys finally thought they had it right.

 

They wanted nothing more than to test it.

 

The two looked around the Gryffindor common room, determining their test subject, vial hid discreetly in Fred's fist. Hermione, dear, stick-in-the-mud-but-you've-got-to-love-her Hermione, had been nagging the twins ever since their eyes lit up with that familiar glint during dinner a few weeks ago, ready to confiscate their next prank before it could be executed. But the twins were careful- they weren't Hogwart's Supreme Pranksters for nothing. Hermione had no clue what they had done.

 

"We can't test it on a Gryffindor, they're bound to figure it out before the fun's even started." George said thoughtfully. "They'd rat us out."

 

Fred's sharp eyes caught someone stepping through the portrait hole, hair messy and glasses askew. "Not all of them."

 

George followed Fred's line of sight, a smirk growing on his face. Harry Potter waved at Seamus Finnigan, oblivious to the two twinkling gazes directed at him. "Oh, _Harry!"_ he called, drawing out his name.

 

Harry looked around, eyes widening considerably as he spotted the twins, grinning like Cheshires. He waved nonetheless, pausing awkwardly in his step as he waited for them to approach.

 

"Dear Harry, how are you this fine evening?" Fred said, widening his eyes in faux innocence. Harry quirked an eyebrow.

 

"Frankly, I felt better a few minutes ago..."

 

"Good, brilliant, wonderful," George let out a laugh, quickly moving on to business. "Now. Remember that favor you owe us?"

 

Harry's mind flashed back to a few weeks ago, when the twins had helped him run away from Slughorn, avoiding a detention. Their little...distraction...still sat, untouched, in one of the dungeon's corridors, a reminder of Harry's debt. Harry nodded warily.

 

Fred thrust the vial into Harry's hand, cork unscrewed and liquid still fizzing. "Drink this for us, would you-"

 

"-No questions asked." George added, completely in sync with his twin brother. Harry narrowed his eyes, inspecting the contents. It was definitely another Weasley Prank. The bubbles popped innocently.

 

"I don't like this but....as long as I don't die or get fatally injured-" Harry glanced at the twins for confirmation, and they looked at each other, nodding quickly. "-I guess...Alright then." Harry shrugged, muttering a quick prayer under his breath as he squeezed his eyes shut. He drank the potion.

 

Almost immediately, Harry's eyes snapped open, pupils dilated so that the bright green of his irises was only a thin band surrounding them. His eyes were misted over, and his cheeks flushed pink. "Oh Merlin!"

 

Fred and George leaned closer, smirking. "How do you feel, Harry?"

 

"This potion...it's brilliant! Delicious!" Harry looked at the empty vial, fingers caressing the sides gently. "It's unlike anything I've ever tasted before!"

 

The two Weasleys grinned at each other as Harry waxed poetry about the potion, tears even springing to his eyes as he doted.

 

Their first test for the Magnifyer was complete. It passed with even better results than expected.

 

"Second test now," Fred muttered to George, who nodded. The second test was seeing how Harry would act in front of his friends under the spell of the Magnifyer. Each twin wrapped an arm around Harry from one side, leading him casually to where Hermione and Ron were sitting. Harry kept up a stream of compliments on the potion, the vial, and the twins' hair.

 

"Hey Fred, George, Harry," Hermione greeted, looking up from her book. Ron looked up as well, giving a nod of acknowledgement. "What are you up to?"

 

"Oh, _Hermione_!" Harry exclaimed loudly, causing neighboring students to look over, concerned. "You're quite a wonderful friend, you know that? Always checking up on me, keeping me safe and healthy..." He trailed off, curling a strand of Hermione's bushy hair around his fingers, playing around with it.

 

"You're my bestest friend in the whole world, I love you Hermione..." Hermione quirked an eyebrow, worried now, tugging her hair away from Harry.

 

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with him? Harry, are you drunk?" Ron asked, observing this behavior with wide eyes. Harry spotted Ron then, face lighting up with a big smile.

 

 _"Ronnie!"_ He screeched. This time more people looked over, other business forgotten. "I am drunk, I think. Drunk on the love I have for you!" Harry nodded solemnly.

 

Ron looked alarmed, looking over at his twin brothers. Fred and George were muffling their laughter with their fists. This was going much better than they hoped.

 

"Should we feel bad for doing this to him?" Fred whispered.

 

"Nah." George answered. Ron stood up, which was the twins' cue to grab hold of Harry again and lead him away.

 

"Final test?" George asked. Fred nodded, smirking, eyes alight with that familiar spark. "I say we find a Slytherin for this one." The twins snickered, nodding to themselves. Harry was led out of the portrait hole, yelling back at the Fat Lady, frustrated suddenly, about her horrid singing. The three boys fast-walked to the lower floors of Hogwarts, searching for their victim. Said victim appeared to them in the form of a pompous voice near the dungeons, calling out complaints and insults as he walked, two henchmen at his side.

 

"You-yes you! Careful where you point those eyes, prat." Draco Malfoy shouted out. Crabbe and Goyle laughed cruelly at his side. "I swear, the scum at this school-just you wait, my father will hear about this!"

 

As Malfoy and his henchmen started rounding the corner that would make them appear in the three Gryffindors' sights, the Weasley twins looked at each other, winked at Harry, and pushed him.

 

He landed directly on Malfoy's chest. "Oh! I've been hit! _Owww,"_ Harry groaned, overexaggerated.

 

"Watch where you're fucking going, bloody- _Potter_!" Malfoy scowled. Harry looked up, seeing Malfoy. Almost immediately, his facial features contorted into an angry scowl.

 

"Malfoy! Goddammit, _Malfoy_! Of all the people to bump into!" Harry shouted. He sounded furious, muttering incoherently and angrily after his outburst. Malfoy raised an eyebrow. Fred and George, watching just out of everyone's sights, sniggered delightedly.

 

"What's wrong with you? You're more touchy than usual. Have you lost your last few brain cells already?" Malfoy commented. Crabbe and Goyle grunted. "Donated them to the Weasel King, have you? Smart boy, always so golden."

 

Harry grew more furious, face reddening as he made punching motions with his hands, swinging them around in the air. He was still muttering. The three Slytherins, and two Gryffindors, watched on.

 

"Slow down, Potter, you might damage something. No amount of surgery can repair your hideous face as is." Malfoy scoffed. His eyebrows raised as Harry stopped abruptly. He met Malfoy's eyes, an amused expression in his green irises.

 

Harry let out a loud snort. It was followed by a few short bursts of laughter, until Harry was doubled over, laughing hysterically, slapping his knee. Fred and George joined him with silent chuckles when they saw Malfoy's alarmed face. The ferret looked more ferrety than usual, fidgeting in his place as his eye twitched a little. His pale face grew even paler, almost sickly-looking, and his eyes were wide. Crabbe and Goyle adopted similar expressions, glancing between Harry and Malfoy. Harry walked closer, leaning a hand on Malfoy's shoulder to support his weight as he tried to calm down. Malfoy glanced at his hand, eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth to object, but was cut off when Harry hiccuped, sending him into another giggle fit. After a few minutes of this, Malfoy was getting mad.

 

"Alright, alright, _stop it, Potter_!" He got ahold of Harry, shoving him back roughly. "I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you this time, but fucking take it somewhere else. I won't waste my time with dumbass morons like you."

 

Harry shut up quickly, his mouth falling open. His lips quivered as his expression changed yet again. Tears gathered at the corners of his misty green eyes. Crabbe and Goyle spotted them first, nudging Malfoy. Malfoy's eyes widened, face turning white as a sheet. He let out a noise much like the sound of a deflating balloon.

 

"I'm-I'm not stupid." Harry stammered, blinking. A tear slid down his cheek, making a path to his chin before dropping to the ground. "I'm not!" He insisted, voice cracking.

 

Malfoy looked on, mouth shaping an 'O'. As he watched the tears, Harry's normally strong, annoyingly positive façade crumbling right in front of him, his heart clenched. He felt cold.

 

_What's wrong with me?_

 

He and Potter were arch enemies, rivals in every way. He was supposed to feel smug, cheerful even, at having caused his enemy's unhappiness. He usually was. But now Potter was crying, and he was the cause, and he was so overwhelmed and he needed to make it stop.

 

"Potter-"

 

"I'm not stupid."

 

"Potter-wipe that tear, Potter I-"

 

"I-I'm not crying. I'm n-not weak. I-I'm not s-stupid. I'm not!" Harry wiped away the tears he shed quickly, sniffing. Malfoy's eyes softened. So, this was what it's like being Harry Potter, huh...

 

"Of course you're not stupid..." Malfoy winced a little. "...Harry. I didn't mean it. I'm-I apologize, alright?"

 

If possible, Crabbe and Goyle became even more bewildered at their leader's behavior. There mouths had dropped open so wide Flitterbys would soon be nesting there, and they blinked rapidly. Saliva gathered at Crabbe's mouth, slipping out slowly. Fred and George stood still where they were.

 

Malfoy moved forwards, patting a hand on Harry's head awkwardly. His heart gave a little funny skip when Harry's teary eyes looked up at him. "There, there. Um, It's alright."

 

Harry wiped more tears on his sleeve. His sobs soon quieted, and he came closer to Malfoy. "Oh, Draco,"

 

Malfoy stood rigid when Harry suddenly threw his arms around him, and the Weasley twins snickered again. Harry buried his face in his rival's chest. "You're a good person, you know that Draco? You turned out pretty good, considering your family and stuff."

 

All tears seemingly forgotten, Harry rambled happily on about Malfoy - _Draco_ -, voice muffled in his chest. Malfoy sucked in a breath, holding it as he carefully untangled himself from Harry. Harry reached out a hand, caressing the side of Draco's face with gentle fingers. The touch felt warm, and Draco actually found himself liking it...

 

He pushed the thought away, tilting his head away from Harry's fingers. Fred and George were amused. The Magnifyer was producing very entertaining results, and Harry's hormones and mood swings were worse than those of a 14 year old boy. Crabbe and Goyle grunted, stunned.

 

"You're so pretty, Draco," Harry said softly, reaching out his hands again even as Draco slapped them away. "I love your eyes."

 

"Thank you...Harry. Your eyes are decent, too. They're...green." Draco said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. They were an interesting green, he guessed. He honestly had no idea what was going on here, though. Was Harry high? How high would someone have to be to do what the boy was doing right now?

 

Nevertheless, Draco had to admit he was amused. This was a whole new side of his rival, and drugs or not, he was almost glad to see it. The guy had a nice smile, Draco decided, admitting to himself. And warm hands.

 

" _Draco_..." Harry hummed, almost fondly.

 

And before anyone could even blink, one Draco Malfoy had a pair of soft, warm lips pressed to his own.

 

In their spot, Fred and George's mouths fell open. George turned to his brother, spluttering. "Was that supposed to happen?"

 

Fred, equally speechless, gave a jerky shake of the head. The Magnifyer was only supposed to enhance any emotion, or any thought, that the subject had. It was supposed to magnify it, exaggerate it, and announce it loud and clear for an entertaining prank. It absolutely did not do anything else.

 

So that would only mean....

 

Harry pulled away from the kiss. He was smiling giddily, cheeks rosy and eyes glossed over. Draco opened his eyes, similarly glossed over but with no small amount of shock and that  _what-the-fucking-hell-just-happened_   look in them. His lips were swollen.

 

Oh.


End file.
